


The Lies That Bind Us

by Vaderwasaslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Slytherin Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderwasaslytherin/pseuds/Vaderwasaslytherin
Summary: When the Sorting Hat placed a muggle-born girl into House Slytherin in 1991, she tells a little white lie to keep her safe….going into her Seventh Year during a terrifying new era at Hogwarts, Head Girl Hermione Granger has no idea that her lie is about to bind her fate with the two men she loves most…





	1. Slytherin!

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer* I don’t own Harry Potter characters :D Just use them for my own entertainment
> 
> I am brand new to this platform and happy to have been invited! Please bear with me while I learn how muddle through being a N00B lol

**_Chapter One: Slytherin!_ **

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

 

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

 

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

 

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

 

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

 

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

 

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

 

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

 

_September 1_ _ st _ _, 1991_

A small girl of eleven, almost twelve, stood on the platform of the Hogwarts Express…the train that was going to take her to her destiny. A newly discovered magical destiny, more accurately. Hermione Granger was the most brilliant girl in her school and it came as no surprise to her parents when she mysteriously received a letter to Hogwarts, a school for very special children. Magical children were all well and good, but to Hermione, it was almost as if _not_ having magical parents was somehow even more amazing. As if the universe chose _her_ to be something even more than her whole family.

 

 

A final whistle blew loudly, shaking the tiny brunette from her place and she raced along to board the dark red engine. She had chosen her clothes wisely, knowing that first impressions were always the most important, and smoothed down her navy dress before entering a nearby compartment. Inside was a young blonde boy, who slightly jumped when she entered, but masked his pointed face into indifference immediately. “Hello, may I sit here? Most of the compartments I’ve passed so far are full,” she asked in a polite tone, noticing the boy eyeing her. “That depends, what is your name? I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy,” the boy sniffed haughtily, obviously full of self-importance. However, Hermione took note of the way he introduced himself by his family name first and decided it must be the wizard's way of introducing one’s self. She stuck out her dainty pale hand for him to shake. “I’m Granger... Hermione Granger. I will be going into my first year, and yourself?”

 

 

Malfoy considered her hand for a moment, taking note of the expensive looking platinum bracelet her mother had given her as a present that morning, and finally decided to shake her hand. “Granger…. any relation to Hector Dagworth-Granger?” he asked curiously, taking his hand back and allowing her to place her trunk inside. Hermione blinked once and made a quick decision before answering in the affirmative. She reasoned to herself that she very well could be, albeit very distantly, and just because she didn’t know didn’t make it less true. Apparently that was the correct answer, as Draco’s face lit up. “His work with love potions is revolutionary! My godfather is a member of his ‘Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers’. He always tells me I have a natural talent,” he said rather smugly. “Well it must be so if a member told you,” she agreed, making a note that this Granger was talented in potions, and so, she should research this further.

 

 

“What house do you expect to be in? Slytherin is, of course, the only decent house to be sorted into, but Ravenclaw has its virtues, I suppose,” the pale boy drawled, adjusting his impeccable black robes. Hermione paused to remember the benefits of each house, according to her copy of Hogwarts: A History. Slytherin was known for producing more dark wizards than any other House, however, it also produced the most Ministers of Magic. Ravenclaw was the genius House, only the most studious were accepted there. “I suppose Ravenclaw, I happen to enjoy reading very much,” she smiled. Draco noted how pearly and straight her teeth were, a pleasing attribute in his opinion. He shrugged. “Pity, I don’t think I would have minded your company in Slytherin.”

 

 

She giggled prettily. “Confident, are you?” Draco nodded, smirking. “All Malfoys are Slytherins, as far back as the school dates. Even if I was a bleeding heart Hufflepuff on the inside, I would still be sorted into Slytherin by name alone!” he boasted. She was impressed that his family dated all the way back a thousand years. She could barely remember her grandmother’s maiden name. The door slammed open all of a sudden, startling the occupants. A freckled red headed boy stuck his head in, sneering slightly when he caught sight of Draco. “Have you seen a toad come through here? My friend is missing it,” he asked, looking more at Hermione then the other boy. Draco raised one delicate silvery brow. “A toad…how common. No, we haven’t seen one. Now leave us, your hand-me-downs are stinking up our air,” he scoffed, watching the boy’s face turn as red as his hair.

 

 

Hermione frowned slightly at her companion's’ rudeness but didn’t want to alienate the only friend she’d made so far. “Oy! Just who do you think you are?” the boy yelled, making her wince. Draco snorted. “Red hair, hand-me-down clothing, and more children than they can afford? _Must_ be a Weasley,” he declared, sizing the boy up. Struggling for words, the boy whipped out his wand and shoved it in Draco’s face. Hermione took note of the sad state of the little wand, whose core hair was sticking out of the tip. “Wow, even a hand-me-down wand? I don’t think I’ve ever seen something so pathetic,” the blonde jeered, not threatened in the slightest.

 

 

Before things could escalate, Hermione’s lips parted to speak, but was stopped when another boy appeared next to the ginger and assessed the situation. This boy also had on rather large clothing, and his glasses were taped in the middle, much too small for his face. However, she recognized the lightning bolt scar on his forehead immediately and drew a breath. _This_ was Harry Potter, the most famous wizard of their time. She had read that he was the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse, as an infant no less, and he vanquished He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. “What’s going on Ron? Neville found his toad already,” Harry asked the boy, eyeing the drawn wand. “This roach was insulting my family!” Ron sputtered out, not putting his arm down.

 

 

Draco pushed aside the wand in his face and stood up to meet the new boy. “Draco Malfoy. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter,” he held out his hand smoothly, completely ignoring Ron. Harry’s mouth turned down slightly. “I don’t really want to shake your hand, Malfoy. Ron is my friend and that seems to make me _not_ yours,” Harry’s green eyes narrowing at the blonde. Draco put his hand back down to his side and the curly haired girl noticed his fists clench. “Perhaps you should take your friend back with you to your compartment,” Hermione suggested softly. Harry and Ron both looked at her, eyeing her prim demeanor. Harry nodded to her and gently pushed Ron out of the doorway and down the train’s corridor.

 

 

Draco sat back down, visibly relaxing. “My father told me to make friends with that scar headed prat. After seeing the man is much less than the legend, I guess he won’t be too disappointed,” he all but pouted. Hermione hid her grin. ‘ _Sour grapes much?’_  They chatted amiably for a few more minutes before another student entered the compartment, a rather tanned skin boy with dark hair and hazel eyes. Draco visibly warmed. “Zabini! Where have you been? You missed the entertainment earlier,” he shook the boy’s hand. Zabini smiled slightly before catching Hermione’s eye. “Zabini, this is Granger. Hermione, this is Blaise Zabini. We grew up together in Wiltshire,” Draco introduced the two before making room for Blaise next to him. Hermione took note that the boy was rather quiet, only speaking when asked a question, but seemed friendly enough.

 

 

One by one, a few more entered the compartment, including an unfortunate looking brunette by the name of Pansy Parkinson, who only deigned to turn up her little pug nose at Hermione. Theodore Nott was a tall looking studious boy with smart-looking glasses perched on his aristocratic nose. Hermione noted she might have a study partnership in the future with him, as he seemed to enjoy reading as much as she did. Gregory Goyle seemed nice enough, if not dull, along with the boy next to him, Crabbe. Finally, voices down the corridor alerted them to change into their school robes as they were approaching Hogwarts.

 

 

Hermione felt her heart start to beat faster as she slipped an arm into the voluminous black sleeves of her outer school robe. The Hogwarts crest displayed proudly on her chest but she knew it was charmed to change to her House crest after her sorting. As the train finally pulled to a stop, it was a mad rush to exit the train, except for their compartment, which waited patiently for the hall to clear before exiting. “First years! First years come this way! Follow me!” A booming deep voice permeated the night as the largest man Hermione had ever seen stood in front of the sign that indicated the entrance to a lake. They all made their way to the cluster of other small children and Hermione noted Harry Potter was in the back with his ginger friend and another black haired boy. They were all shooting them glares.

 

 

“Listen up First Years! My name is Hagrid and I’m the groundskeeper of Hogwarts. Since it is your first time here, we will be taking boats across the Black Lake. Follow me down this path,” the giant man lumbered, turning his back to lead the way with his lantern. They shuffled along and she got into a small boat with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. Wordlessly, they all stared in awe as the boats drew closer to the school, which was a magnificent castle that stood out like a beautiful beacon in the dark. They were still in awe as Hagrid led them through the front doors and to a stern looking older witch in a large black hat.

 

 

“Good evening students, I am Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. I am the professor of Transfiguration and Head of House for Gryffindor. You will all line up alphabetically by last name, starting with Abbott, Hannah,” Professor McGonagall ordered, smiling as they all scrambled to their places. Hermione noted she was next to Goyle and smiled slightly at him. “Are you nervous?” she asked. Greg smirked slightly and shook his head. “Nah, my family was all in Slytherin, and that’s where I’m going too,” he said confidently. The little witch frowned slightly. It bothered her that everyone seemed to know what House they were going to based on their family’s history. She was left in the dark, seeing as her parents weren’t magical. One by one their names were called and they sat on a small stool in front of the whole school as a dirty old hat was placed on their head. Hannah Abbot smiled brightly when the hat shouted ‘HUFFLEPUFF!’ and bounced off to a table filled with yellow and black robes.

 

 

Soon, it was her turn, and she gracefully went up the steps to sit on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and was quite startled by the voice in her head. “ _Well well well, what do we have here? A studious little thing if I’ve ever seen one, and I’ve seen them all. Rowena Ravenclaw would be proud to call you one of her own…. but…there’s something else here...while you are very clever, you are more of the cunning sort I see. Ambitious! Very ambitious…. a thirst for those to know how special you really are. You are one who will use your knowledge for power, instead of knowledge for knowledge’s sake. Hmm….but a muggleborn.....unusual, very unusual indeed…”_ the hat seemed to be taking a bit longer than the previous students and Hermione was getting rather nervous. “ _Just do it already!”_ she urged, knowing where this was going. The hat sniffed at her. “ _Hmmm, alright then, if you insist, it must be…_ SLYTHERIN!” it shouted, as Hermione smiled and went to her new House of green and silver. She missed the look of concern on Professor McGonagall’s face and the frown on the dark looking professor at the edge of the Head table.

 

 

Hermione nodded to Greg, who had been sorted just before her into Slytherin, as he predicted, and sat next to him. She turned to watch the rest of the sorting, smiling softly to Draco and Theodore as they joined them and giving a much smaller nod to Pansy, who ignored her. Suddenly, Harry Potter was seated on the seat and she would swear the whole Hall held its collective breath. She noted the hat took its time with him, as it did with her, and was only slightly disappointed when Potter was claimed for Gryffindor. She noted his two friends he had been standing with were also sorted to Gryffindor. Soon enough, after Headmaster Dumbledore said a rather confusing speech, food magically appeared in front of them. She tried her best to not look too surprised or excited, since no one else at her table was. She assumed the majority of the school was all children from magical families and she had come to realize that not being from a magical family was quickly becoming a disadvantage to her.

 

 

After the meal, a fifth year boy and girl stood up and announced the first years were to follow them to their dormitories. She stood up and made her way near the front of their small group, and followed the blonde prefect girl to the common room. It was a rather beautiful space, in greens with lots of wood and stone accents. Their House banner was proudly displayed over the ornate fireplace, and she realized when she looked out the windows that they weren’t just in the dungeons of the castle, but underwater! The common room had an almost murky green light filtering through it as the water rippled slightly.

 

 

The girls followed the female prefect, Flaviola, up the stairway to a door labeled ‘First Year Girls’. Upon entering, there were five large canopied green beds that each had their trunk placed in front. Hermione found hers near the bathroom door, and smirked slightly to note that Pansy was on the opposite side of the room. Next to her was a rather large brunette girl, who introduced herself as Millicent Bulstrode. Beside Millicent was the sweet looking, auburn haired Tracey Davis, and next to Pansy was a blonde beauty by the name of Daphne Greengrass.

 

 

Even though she was dead tired from the wholly exciting day, Hermione found herself being summoned by none other than her new Head of House, Professor Snape. The other girls shot her a quick look of curiosity but didn’t ask any questions as the girl left and exited their dorm, down to the Professor’s office where he was waiting for her. The frizzy girl tried not to look as nervous as she felt, knowing magical or not, it was never a good sign to be called to a professor’s office the first day. Snape eyed her with the blackest eyes she’d ever seen on another human being, before tilting his impossibly large nose up slightly to sneer at her.

 

“Miss Granger…the first muggleborn student I’ve ever seen sorted into Slytherin. Were you aware of this when the Sorting Hat foolishly placed you into my House?” he asked in a deeply hypnotic voice, silky words that stung her. She gulped slightly and shook her head. “No, sir. The Sorting Hat said I was very unusual, and originally thought to place me in Ravenclaw,” she explained, not moving from the spot by the door since he had not invited her to sit. As if reading her mind, he jabbed a long pale finger to the seat in front of his desk.

 

 

“You might as well sit, you will be here longer than either of us wishes.”

 

 

Hermione slid wordlessly into the stiff-backed chair and looked at the desk in front of her. Snape sighed. “Ravenclaw would have been the safer choice for you, Miss Granger. Slytherin House does not take kindly to those of less than pure blood. I would _advise_ you to keep your muggle heritage to yourself, for your own good. These are the scions of very old families, Miss Granger, and it would only harm you to stand out. Appear too eager and they will smell blood. Now, it is a credit to you that the Hat thought to put you in Ravenclaw and I will give you the benefit of the doubt that you are a clever girl. Learn from your housemates the proper ways of Slytherin House and be as cunning and ambitious as the rest of us, so there will be no question that you _belong,_ ” he sneered down at her, noting that she seemed to give nothing away on her actual feelings. Good.

 

 

Hermione took in all that her Head was telling and stored it away for future use. She thought back to how the others of her House seemed very blasé about their surroundings and took their places as students of magic for granted…because they could. It was a given that they would be a Hogwarts student from birth, as were their parents, and their children would be as well. She was only here by a single change in her DNA that allowed her the ability to use a wand. She was an accident, not chosen. She stomped out her feelings of disappointment and promised herself that she would do all she could to make the most of her abilities to prove, if only to herself, that she was just as good of a witch as any other.

 

 

“I understand, Professor. I have a question, if I may ask?” she didn’t meet his eyes and kept them on the plain desk. Snape raised a brow. “Go on.” Hermione finally gazed up to him. “Does Hector Dagworth-Granger have any relatives?” she asked sweetly. Lips turning up ever so slightly at the corner, Snape nodded. “Why, dare I ask, are you interested in a Potion Master’s relations?” he drawled, already seeing where the line of questioning was going. “A boy on the train asked, Draco Malfoy, if I was related to him. I said yes immediately, seeing as my ability to sit in his compartment was on the line. Is it possible for me to be related, even distantly? I would hate to be found out a liar,” she asked, watching as the older wizard’s face creased slightly at the question. “You sat with Draco Malfoy on the Express? His family is one of the oldest and most pureblooded lines in the country. Are you telling me he let you sit with him and converse?” he asked, slightly surprised. The fluff of brown hair in front of him nodded.

 

“Hmm, perhaps you will do just fine in Slytherin, Miss Granger. To fool a Malfoy into thinking you’re one of them is no easy feat, especially for a slip of a girl such as yourself,” he murmured, considering her closer now. “To answer your question, yes, it _is_ possible to be related to Dagworth-Granger. There are a few squibs in every pureblood family that manage to live in the muggle world and procreate. The magical gene is greatly diminished but not gone as they intermarry with muggles. It would not be out of the realm of possibility that your father is an offspring of such a squib. All muggleborn children are related to a squib of a pureblood family down the line somewhere,” he explained. Hermione nodded and vowed to do further research.

 

 

Snape finally dismissed her and she exited quickly to her dormitory, where thankfully, the other girls didn’t start grilling her on her meeting with Snape. Preparing herself for bed, she realized the next seven years would either make or break her status in the wizarding world. If she slipped and couldn’t ‘belong’, as Professor Snape said, then she would always be on the outside looking in as far as wizarding society went. Closing her eyes with renewed determination, Hermione vowed to be the best witch she could, and never let anyone know she came from ‘lesser’ stock.


	2. The Deserving Candidates

Chapter Two: The Deserving Candidates

 

September 1, 1997  
Hermione apparated to King’s Cross an extra half hour early to avoid the crowds and find a prime spot on the Express. She smiled to herself as she adjusted the impossibly shiny badge on her chest that declared her Head Girl. She was rather proud to not only be named Head Girl, but according to Professor Snape, there hadn’t been a Slytherin Head in well over 20 years.

 

Slipping into a compartment towards the back, where they were more likely to be left alone, she pulled her sleek curls into a ponytail and smoothed down her uniform over her newly developed chest and hips. Pansy Parkinson had taken great pleasure the past three years, ever since she got breasts, to make fun of her rival for her lack of a chest. Rather suddenly, she had developed a surprisingly curvy figure over the summer, and her mother laughed at her surprise. Apparently the women in their family were late bloomers and it amused the older woman to see her child’s discomfort.

 

Assuring herself that her silk stockings had no runs in them, the brunette allowed herself to relax. This being her last ride to Hogwarts, she grew a little nostalgic, and thought back to her years as a student. The time in First Year that she was almost killed by a troll in the girl’s bathroom and Draco had saved her with Blaise’s help was the first of many adventures for her. How was she to know that no one used that lavatory because it was haunted? Stupid Ron Weasley had made fun of her in Charms because she corrected him and all the Gryffindors snickered at her in the halls. She ran off to cry in the bathroom only to be rudely interrupted by the most disgusting troll sledgehammering the toilet stalls! Draco had noticed her absence from dinner and heard her screams for help, along with the quiet Blaise, who charmed the trolls own club to knock the beast out cold. When the blonde boy found out it was Weasley who had caused her to almost get killed, he made it his personal mission to destroy the red head.

 

Second year had been trickier, with a balisk running amuck in Hogwarts who just happened to be deadly to muggle-borns. Since she wasn’t supposed to be muggle-born, she had to pretend utter indifference to the all the students turning up petrified. At the same time, she carried around a mirror to check around the corners if she ever was out late or alone, which was difficult to explain to her housemates. She managed to avoid petrification thankfully (that would have been difficult to write off) and even managed to help brew the mandrake potion for the unfortunate few who HAD been frozen, earning her brownie points with Snape. She had heard a weird rumor that it had been the youngest Weasley girl causing all the trouble and she had almost died, but Hermione never did find out for sure.

 

Third Year had been a blur, mostly due to the fact she had a Time Turner that Snape had given her, under pain of death, to use responsibly and take the extra classes she wanted. Draco had caused a bit of a fuss, with much eye rolling from herself, when a hippogriff had knocked him flat for being impertinent. Even tried to have the poor animal executed when he told his father, who was a school governor, about how unsafe it was. Hermione had been a bit miffed with her friend over the whole thing, knowing well and good Draco had milked his injury and was being petty. Blaise was the go between for them for a month before Draco finally apologized, in his own way. That was also the year the Dementors were let loose on the school because Sirius Black was hiding there looking for his godson, Potter. Oh, and a real live werewolf taught Defense class. Let’s not forget the werewolf.

 

Fourth Year saw the Tri-Wizard Tournament come to Hogwarts, and brought with it the students of Durmstrong and Beaxbaton. Hermione and the majority of female Hogwarts students found themselves under the ‘French Plague’, as Pansy deemed it. You couldn’t go more than 50 feet without seeing a boy drooling over the flouncing baby blue skirts of Beaxbaton, and it drove the Hogwarts’ girls bonkers. Viktor Krum befriended her to everyone’s shock including her own, and he even asked her to the Champions’ Ball, which mysteriously included the underage Harry Potter. Tracey Davis had helped her pick a beautiful periwinkle gown and even styled her hair, telling her she had better represent Slytherin to the best of her abilities or else. A few kisses later, she had smirked to the glowering Pansy, who was Draco’s last minute date. It was quite enjoyable to see the girl having such a miserable time, especially since she went out of the way to rub it in Hermione’s face that Draco had finally asked her. Later in the year, the curly haired witch helped Viktor as much as she could with the final maze but to no use. It was the possibly the most disturbing thing she had witnessed, when Harry Potter came out of nowhere clinging onto Cedric Diggory’s lifeless body. She would never forget the boy’s father sobbing over him while Potter claimed it was Voldermort.

 

Fifth Year saw the creation of Dumbledore’s Army, which apparently the member’s thought was a big secret, but the whole school was aware of it. Dolores Umbridge made their lives miserable, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike. However, when she formed an ‘Inquisition Squad’, the Slytherin’s were the first to sign up to suck up to the pink menace (Slytherin Rule #1: Always find the source of power in any situation and make friends). Hermione became one, grimacing as she pinned the badge next to her Prefect badge, only to keep her status in her House. She almost never actually gave anyone fuss unless they were explicitly breaking school rules, although the Gryffindor’s still eyed her nastily. Being a Slytherin was bad enough, according to them, but to willingly become an Umbitch toadie was unforgivable. Draco usually accompanied her on rounds, since he was also made Prefect, and they spent a lot of time laughing at Draco’s impressions of different professors. It might have been then that her mostly platonic feeling for the blonde started to shift to the most definitely UN-platonic zone. It was also the year where Draco's father was arrested in the Department of Mysteries, making Harry Potter the boy’s number one enemy.

 

Sixth Year solidified her position as Draco Malfoy’s best girl friend, as he began dating Pansy over the summer and the pug nose girl wouldn’t stop bragging to anyone who would listen. Logically, Hermione knew she had no chance with Draco since she kept a huge secret and his family would forbid a match between them if they found out. At least, that’s what she kept telling herself every time she saw the two purebloods sucking face. Blaise dedicated more time with her, knowing that she was uncomfortable with the whole situation. She even said yes to Theo Nott when he asked her to Hogsmede and had a good time. The tall boy was a nice distraction for a few months and even let him kiss her in between classes. Neither was looking for commitment, as each was more focused on their studies rather than romance, so it worked wonderfully. 

 

She had been gleeful when she was invited into the prestigious ‘Slug Club’ and had accepted a seventh year Gryffindor’s invitation to be her date. It worried her that Draco, Blaise, AND Theo had vehemently argued against her choice, with Theo even offering to dump his date to take her, but she didn’t listen. Alas, she wasn’t as surprised as she might have been when Cormick McLaggen turned out to be a shameless narcissist who kept trying to stick his tongue down her throat. Leaving early, she spent the rest of the night in her room with a large tome. The most shocking thing to happen was the loss of Dumbledore and Snape’s disappearance at the end of the year. She never would have thought her Head of House could be capable of murdering the headmaster, despite his surly demeanor. Something just didn’t sit right with her about the whole situation, because again, it somehow involves Potter.  
*************************

 

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, the seventh year heard the approaching sound of Draco’s rich voice, followed by the grating sounds of Pansy. The door opened to reveal the sinfully handsome blonde and a shiny Head Boy badge. Hermione squealed in delight and jumped up to hug him. “Why didn’t you tell me you made Head Boy, you prat?” she beamed at him, sitting back down and ignoring the short girl behind him glaring daggers. Draco sat across from her and folded his long legs to let Pansy pass. “I wanted to but the thought of your face right now was too priceless. Father said it was tradition for a Malfoy to be Head Boy, but I wasn’t sure until Snape was named headmaster that I would get it,” he said haughtily, grinning like a little boy. Hermione’s brows furrowed. “Wait, Snape has been named Headmaster over McGonagall? Odd, since she was deputy,” she thought out loud. She didn’t even bother asking how he knew, since Draco was always privy to school business. Draco shrugged, placing a hand on Pansy’s leg. “Father said there’s new management at the Ministry and they wanted to make sure they put the most capable man in charge. The board just didn’t think the old girl was up to the challenge, I guess. They’ve also placed the Carrow siblings as joint professors for the Dark Arts, since Snape won’t be teaching anymore as Headmaster,” he continued to explain as Hermione fought to not stare at his large hand on Pansy.

 

Soon they were joined by the usual group and Hermione headed out with Draco to the Head Compartment to meet with the Prefects. Ron Weasley groaned out loud when he saw the Slytherins stroll in with their Head badges. “Problem with authority, Weasley? You can’t be that surprised to be beneath your betters, it’s a common occurrence for you.” Draco sneered, shooing the prefects to make room for he and Hermione. Lavender, the other seventh year Gryffindor prefect, placed a warning hand on her boyfriend’s arm as Ron looked ready to blow. Hermione cleared her throat and pulled out a piece of parchment from her pocket.

 

“Right, so, I’ve already taken the liberty of making a preliminary rounds list. Of course, this is just an outline and if you have other commitments, you may come and see Draco or I to work it out. I’ve also tried to make sure to split up Houses so that there’s no favoritism. I know it might seem unfair that both Heads are from the same House, but I assure you that Draco and I will try and be as fair as possible,” Hermione smiled as she pressed her wand to the patrol schedule and duplicated it.  
She observed the expected pouting from Gryffindor, the careful calculations of Ravenclaw, the indifference of the Hufflepuffs, and the glee from her own House. A plump sixth year from Hufflepuff raised her hand and waited to be acknowledged. “Go ahead, Summerby,” Draco drawled. “I heard a rumor that Professor Snape was named as Headmaster, is it true?” Heather asked, almost fearfully. Ron exploded at this turn of events.

 

“Oh OF COURSE, that’s how there’s two Slytherin Heads over the more DESERVING candidates! Got Daddy to buy you a badge, Malfoy? What about you, Granger? Your knees have to be sore from all the time you must have spent on the-” He was cut off by Draco’s white knuckled grip on his wand. “You better shut your filthy mouth about Hermione, you disgusting rodent! If I hear you spreading more slanderous bile about the Head Girl, I’ll make sure there’s no safe place for you to hide,” he hissed furiously, his pointed face red with fury.

There was absolute silence in the compartment as both boys faced off before the brunette witch placed a calming hand on Draco’s wand arm and appealed to him with her large doe-brown eyes. Slate grey eyes narrowing at the red head in front of him, he slowly lowered his wand and placed it back in his robes. Silently, she mouthed ‘thank you’ to him and turned back to their audience. “To answer your question, Heather, yes Professor Snape will be announced as Headmaster at tonight's feast. We would appreciate if you didn’t say anything until after the announcement.”

 

Dismissing the prefects, Hermione finally let her shoulders sag as she sighed. Draco slid his hands onto her shoulders and rubbed them gently. “Don’t let what that pillock said bother you, Hermione. Peasants will always try and throw dirt on their queen,” he murmured into her hair, as Hermione fought to control her breathing. 

 

‘Platonic…platonic…platonic, she kept reminding herself’. 

 

Outwardly, she turned and smiled at him. “Is that what we are now? The royalty of Hogwarts?” Draco smirked, his grey eyes softening at her. “Of course, as Heads we rule the school. It’s the natural order of things, after all. Slytherin purebloods were the best choice, obviously, and my godfather chose well.”

 

Hermione’s heart plummeted to her stomach, pain filling her chest, as Draco reminded her of the huge chasm between them. “Nepotism at its best,” she forced out. The boy pretended to look affronted. “Come on, let’s go terrorize some firsties.” He grabbed her suspiciously clammy hand and led her out into the hallway to start patrolling. Hermione smiled slightly and shoved her discomfort down, reminding herself that she was grateful to have Draco as her best friend and to want more was greedy.  
*******************


	3. The Stench of a Betrothal Contract

Disclaimer: Thank you so much for your lovely feedback :D I’m so excited that you guys are digging this and can’t wait to see what troubles our dear Granger later on….. follow me on tumblr at vaderwasaslytherin for chapter notifications!

Chapter Three: The Stench of a Betrothal Contract

“Come on, Granger, you know we could have a lot of fun together….” Theo smirked cockily at her. “In between girlfriends, are we? What am I, the rebound girl that will help you forget all about that nasty ickle Ravenclaw?” Hermione arched a full eyebrow as she crossed her arms across her chest. The tall Slytherin pretended to leer at her bosom before receiving a warning smack on the shoulder. 

 

“Ouch, you have wounded me! No, don’t apologize, it’s too late for the niceties!” he gasped dramatically, wincing at her glare. The petite witch sighed. “I suppose the only course of action is to accept your invitation to Hogsmede, or else your ego may never recover,” she rolled her golden eyes as Theo grinned at her and took her hand before she could say otherwise.

 

It was a warm day, for October anyway, and Hermione had left her outer robes in her dormitory. Draco had left much earlier to meet his parents for brunch and, she assumed, meet with Pansy. It wasn’t a big secret that Parkinson was gagging for a betrothal contract from the young Malfoy heir, and if she indeed was meeting with the elder Malfoys, that dream might well be under way. Turning her focus back to the wizard at hand, she peeked through her lashes up to him. Theo had indeed turned into a handsome wizard, finally making it through his awkward, gangly phase in sixth year. Not devastatingly handsome, like Draco or Blaise, but his intelligent hazel eyes and strong bone structure were certainly pleasing.

 

She smoothed down her dress, a beautiful deep blue color, and allowed the wizard to hold her hand once more. It had annoyed her immensely when she realized in first year that all the Slytherin girls only wore dresses and stockings, and hid her jeans in the deepest pocket of her school trunk before owling her mother for dresses and skirts. Hermione had followed Snape’s advice to her that first night carefully and it had served her very well the past six years. She absorbed every book she could find on pureblood culture, some even coming from the potion master’s own personal library. ‘Of course, I LOVE living a lie and making friends based on falsehoods….’she thought morosely. She knew it couldn’t be helped though, since she needed to survive in her House.

 

“Is something bothering you, Hermione? You’ve ignored every suggestion I’ve made in the past five minutes,” her date waved a large hand in front of her face. The curly haired witch smiled. “No, I’ve just been waiting for you to suggest something fun. Come on, I need more parchment and ink,” she ignored the groaning boy and made her way to Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop. Fighting the urge to stock up on everything she needed, being the overachiever she was, Hermione only asked for enough to last her until the next Hogsmeade weekend. Proper wizards would always pay for their companion’s purchases, whether she’s just a friend or possibly more. Not wanting to insult Theo, she didn’t even reach for her purse, but in return she couldn’t purchase everything she needed for fear of taking advantage of his generosity. Ridiculously wealthy or not, she was not more than a friend and to accept more from him would send the wrong message.

 

“Malfoy! Parkinson, you seem very well this afternoon, find some poor Hufflepuff to feed to your pet snake?” Nott waved to the oncoming couple, ignoring Pansy’s glares. “Drucilla has better taste than to eat a Hufflepuff, thank you very much! Actually, we just finished a wonderful brunch with Draco’s parents. They were very interested in meeting with me…” the snotty tone in Pansy’s voice was abrasive to Hermione. “Oh they were, were they? Hermione, do you smell that? That’s the stench of a betrothal contract coming from Draco’s general direction. I’d ask if you promised them your first born child if you could have him, but, what else would they need you for?” Theo sneered, pleased with the flush of anger crossed Pansy’s cheeks. It was common knowledge that the pug nosed girl was sometimes cruel to Hermione, and so it always gave him pleasure to knock the conceited girl down a peg.

 

“Actually, nothing’s been decided yet, Father will speak with Mr. Parkinson and see if they can reach an acceptable agreement. So, I see the two of you are here on a date? What happened to what’s-her-name? The half-blood girl in Ravenclaw,” Draco quickly jumped in, eyeing Hermione’s tiny hand encased protectively in his friend’s grip. Theo shook his head. “What can I say, Brocklehurst had her moments but I think I prefer someone whose charms didn’t rely solely on trumped up looks and a few intelligent phrases,” he grinned down to the blushing girl next to him. Pansy gripped Draco’s arm tighter. “Well that’s nice, Theo, I mean you can’t get much plainer than our Hermione here! Draco, escort me to Madam Puddifoots?” she snarked out before turning around to drag the blonde towards the hideously decorated tea shop.

 

Theo tucked a few errant whiskey colored curls from Hermione’s face as they watched the couple leave. The boy whistled lowly. “I don’t envy that wizard one bit. If the Parkinsons can ante up the Malfoys ransom for Draco, I think he might actually hang himself,” he joked, tugging her hand to start walking to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione looked thoughtful. “Well, he did start dating her, he knows that would inevitably mean a betrothal. He made his choice,” she countered, silently casting a cushioning charm on her heels. “You mean, his parents told him to start dating her. It’s every parent’s dream to set up their child with an acceptable partner as soon as possible and the Parkinsons and Malfoys have had their eyes set on a match since infancy.”

 

They entered the pub and found an unoccupied booth in record time. Scooting in next to her, Theo ordered a round of butterbeer. “I’m surprised your parents haven’t sent you any letters persuading you towards an ‘acceptable wizard’,” he peered curiously at her blushing cheeks. “Well, how do you know they haven’t? I’m sitting here with you, aren’t I?” she stammered slightly, shoving her mug to her mouth and taking a sip. The Slytherin boy preened. “Of course, we would be an excellent match, I dare say. Unfortunately, my father is rather insistent on getting me in bed with one of the ‘Sacred Twenty-Eight’. My great-grandfather wrote the directory, after all,” he winced, afraid she might take offense. Internally, Hermione was relieved to have dodged a sticky situation.

 

In order to keep up her ruse, she couldn’t possibly accept any sort of betrothal offer or even seriously date. Her parents, as muggles, wouldn’t be able to entertain a contract or else the Grangers would be subject to a serious background check. After all, purebloods don’t want spoiled goods. She had told her friends her parents were private healers with a very select clientele around the continent and Australia, and were only recommended by word of mouth. It got her by and explained why the Grangers’ were never around in English wizarding society. Her parents questioned why she never invited any friends to come stay for a few weeks during the summer holidays, but she just smiled and told them her schoolwork kept her too busy.

 

“Oh, I understand Theo, believe me. As a Nott, it’s your duty to marry well, of course. I take no offense. I’m not exactly in a rush to get betrothed, myself. I just do what I can to keep Mother happy,” she said airily, smiling brightly at him. Theo smiled sadly in return. He really did like the little witch in front of him, and if things were different, he would be proud to call her his. For now, all he could do was causally date here and there until his parents told him who was to be his wife. However, stealing kisses from Hermione Granger now and then wouldn’t hurt anybody. So, that’s what he did when he returned her an hour later to her Head dorms.  
*****************

 

“So, you and Nott? I thought you were too busy for a boyfriend?” Draco asked casually over his Potions book, not bothering to look up at his dorm mate. Hermione peeked up from her couch across from him and quirked her lips before answering. “Oh, I am.” The blonde turned a page. “I see. So, back to your old arrangement then?” he continued. The witch stretched her legs across the furniture, unintentionally giving her friend an eyeful of flesh. Her night dress had ridden up a bit over her thighs and Draco nearly dropped the tome in his lap. 

‘Merlin, when did she get those legs,’ he wondered. 

“I guess for now. His parents are pushing for him to make an acceptable match with one of the Twenty-Eight. Speaking of, things are getting close to completion between you and Pansy? Congratulations are in order,” she tried not to sound too sarcastic.

 

Draco closed his book and stared keenly at her. “Possibly. Nothing’s set in stone. Don’t tell anyone, but Father is also in talks with the Greengrasses for Astoria. Daphne would have been preferable, but she’s already promised to the Flints,” he watched her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Going behind Pansy’s back? How Slytherin of you, Draco. Not happy with the thought of pug-nosed children?” she snorted at the thought. The silver eyed boy shrugged his shoulders. “My parents aren’t convinced of Pansy’s character, whether she would be a good fit in the family. Astoria is my mother’s choice, even if Father would prefer to deal with the Parkinsons. It’ll really come down to dowry, I suppose,” he frowned. Hermione laughed.   
“Draco, any bride of yours would have to have a kings’ ransom for your parents to be happy! My vote is for Astoria, I suppose. She’s blonde and pleasant, which is the complete opposite of Pansy. Oh, and she doesn’t resemble a small a dog constantly in heat.”

 

The young witch shut her book with finality and stood up. Draco instantly regretted that her night dress fell back down her legs. ‘Stop it, she’s not for you to be ogling!’ Outwardly, he looked non-plussed. “Off to bed already? Surely there’s an essay that still needs reviewing!” he joked, knowing her tendencies for the anal-retentive. She glared at him half-heartedly before bidding him goodnight and shutting her door.

 

As soon as she was out of sight, Draco ran a troubled hand through his silvery hair, mussing it completely. Since when did he notice Hermione’s legs? Hermione had always been his good mate, one of the boys, along with Zabini…and he didn’t look at Zabini’s legs. A shiver of revulsion trickled down his spine. ‘It’s only been a month sharing dorms with her and I’m already going batty. Zabini’s legs INDEED!’

 

Getting up to go to bed, he looked back at her door and saw a light peeking under it. He shook his head and opened his own door. Leave it to her to read for another hour at least before actually sleeping.  
********************


	4. A Winter's Break

**_Chapter Four: A Winter’s Break_ **

 

 

“Gods, you feel so good ‘Mione…”

 

 

Hermione propped herself a bit more on the unused desk behind her, Theo’s mouth never leaving hers. They had been sneaking off to unoccupied classrooms here and there for the past two months and now it was almost time for the winter holiday. She was getting a last snog in before they boarded the train tomorrow morning. Running her hands up his back, she played with the curls at the base of his neck, enjoying the moans escaping him. Suddenly, she squeaked when he lifted her on top of the desk, forcing her to wrap her legs around his slim waist. “So beautiful,” he groaned into her ear, nipping it playfully. He ran his fingers through her curls, loving the feel of their wildness. Placing her palm on his cheek, she leaned in for another kiss, letting him support her back. His hands inched up her side and cupped the sides of her breasts, thumb running roughly over her covered nipples.

 

 

“Theo…”

 

It was bold of him, he knew it. But damned if she wasn’t driving him to insanity with that body! Their little trysts from last year were _nothing_ in comparison to now. If she was a girl last year, she was all _woman_ now. He didn’t move for a few seconds but gave a remorseful sound as he moved his hands back down slightly. Stepping back from her and willing a particularly stubborn part of his anatomy to calm down, he held his hand out to her. He gazed into her dazed amber colored eyes, set delicately in her heart-shaped face. Her honey curls wildly framed her body, ending at the small of her curvy hips. ‘ _Merlin have mercy! Ok, think of dead puppies…or a naked McGonagall…ok that’s disturbing,’ he thought, properly squicked out._

 

 

Before he could offer to escort her back to her dorm, the door ripped open to reveal the Weasley boy and Draco, who had the unfortunate luck of patrolling together that night. “Oi! What do we have here? A couple of snakes out after curfew…” the redhead declared gleefully. Draco’s eyes flashed mercury. Hermione’s outer robes were off and her blouse was a bit tight against her chest, hair mussed and lips plumped and red from snogging. His face tightened.  

 

 

“Actually, Weasley, as Head Girl, curfew doesn’t apply to me.”

 

Ron sneered. “Maybe not, but your little boyfriend here is in a spot of trouble.” Theo looked at the redhead as one might look at an insect. “Well hand me my detention and get out. I have better things to do besides look at your ugly face all night.”  The Gryffindor’s ears burned red as he spluttered and threw the balled up detention parchment at the couple before storming out. “Get her back to our dorms. Good night, Hermione.” Draco bit out shortly, turning heel to follow the red headed prat and make sure he didn’t skip out on the rest of their rounds.

Hermione didn’t like the disapproving glare her best friend had given her, but just sighed aloud and let her lanky housemate escort her silently to her dorm. Pecking him goodnight, she made her way to her bed and began disrobing for the night.

 

 

‘ _Draco knows what Theo and I have been up to since last year…it certainly wasn’t a secret, we talked about it for Merlin’s sake! I mean, he’s never been as up close and personal until now….I guess it was poor form to get caught by Weasley of all people. Perhaps he’s upset that Slytherin will be gossiped about tomorrow,’ she thought logically._  Happy she had solved a problem before bed, the witch was able to drift off the sleep peacefully.

********

 

 

Draco growled out his password to that prig of a painting, a young Black ancestor who had been Slytherin’s first Head Boy. Ignoring the complaints of the late hour, the blonde stepped through and slammed the portrait shut behind him. Sending a foul look to the closed door of Hermione’s dorm, he proceeded to his own room and ripped off his robes in a flurry. Throwing himself on the plush king-sized bed, he realized how pathetic it was that he didn’t even know what was upsetting him so much. It wasn’t that he didn’t know about his best friend and the slimy git Nott….it wasn’t so much that the pauper ginger found them and would tell the whole school…. ‘ _You know why you’re upset….’his brain teased quietly_. “Shut it, who asked you?” he muttered aloud, finally getting under the covers as the December chill crept up on his pale body.

 

 

His brain could have a point, he conceded. The past few months of living in such close quarters had him noticing the curly haired witch in a new light. Yes, she’d always been cute, but never in a way that had him thinking naughty thoughts of her. He’d heard the mutterings of the other boys in their year and quickly defended her against the more licentious comments made with a quick hex here and there. It slightly upset him that he himself had been having less than platonic thoughts of the curvy female sleeping only a few feet away. Sometimes, her soft hands would linger a little longer on his arm, or he would be teased with flashes of leg when the drafts in the hallways lifted her skirt up, driving any male nearby to do a double take. He liked best the times that the top button of her school blouse would pop open and she wouldn’t notice because the lesson was too interesting to her. The dips of shadows hinted at the delicious curves of flesh that were barely contained, and he had kicked Zabini and Nott a time or two for staring too long.

 

 

Draco felt his right hand creeping down his body to his stiffening member and stopped himself in disgust. “She’s your friend, you sick prat,” he berated himself harshly. “She isn’t someone you wank to, she deserves to be respected, even in your own head.” Forcing himself to turn on his side, he slammed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the burning jealousy he felt for Theodore Nott.

*************

 

 

As the train approached for winter break, Hermione was double checking she brought all her school books with her, slightly panicking when she couldn’t find her supplemental potions book. Draco knew that look well as he observed the scrunched up brows and lip biting, it was a common occurrence. “Forget a book, Granger?” he asked smoothly, ignoring Pansy’s annoyed glare next to him. He was getting a bit tired of her incessant nattering, so sure she had caught him in a betrothal contract that she had already started playing the nagging wife. ‘ _Please, let Mother get her way so I can ditch this harpy….’he hoped._

 

 

His blood rushed south as Hermione flipped her curls over her shoulder and looked up to him with those wide brown eyes, so unlike Pansy’s narrow and scheming colorless ones. “Yes, I seem to have forgotten Slughorn’s recommended supplemental book,” she pouted, her lips ripe from biting them. Next to him, the brunette snorted in derision. “Oh no, how _ever_ will you go on?” Pansy snarked, non-too subtly trying to drag Draco to the train and board. The blonde simply shook her off. “I think we have it in the library, Mione, and you are more than welcome to visit anytime you like. Mother has been asking about you, she really enjoys your letters,” he smiled as the warmth he felt for his mother.

 

 

After his father had been briefly incarcerated in Azkaban after fifth year, his family’s social circle went from wide to almost nonexistent. Only the other pureblood families who were his father’s associates would dare speak to her for fear of social suicide. Hermione thought it was disgraceful and took it upon herself to write a long supportive letter to the Malfoy matriarch.

 

 

She rewarded him with a brilliant smile, and Draco would swear he felt light headed, easily ignoring Pansy’s claws digging into his arm. “That would be lovely, Draco. I will write to your mother as to when would be an appropriate day. Oh! We better hurry or else we’ll be apparating home!” she rushed, shrinking her trunk and placing it in her deep red outer robes. Finally allowing himself to be pulled into a compartment by his soon to be ex-girlfriend, Draco smiled to himself when he remembered they would be patrolling together in an hour.

***********

 

“Draco, your father and I have some news for you.”

 

 

The cool blonde looked up through his fringe from the library table he had set up his school work. Sighing, he put down his quill and stood to stretch his full height. “Please let this mean I can stop parading around with Pansy…” he muttered, unaware his mother heard him and allowed herself a small smirk. Narcissa certainly didn’t want that young woman for her son and her manipulations were about to pay off.

 

 

They entered her personal sitting room to see Lucius already sitting calmly in front of a rather long and foreboding piece of heavy parchment.  “Ah, Draco. The time has finally come for your official betrothal. Your mother and I have accepted Astoria Greengrass’ dowry over the Parkinsons, much to your mother’s delight,” Lucius’ deep voice murmured the last bit sardonically. Draco ignored the small and unrealistic disappointment that it wasn’t Hermione’s name on the contract in front of him. It would have been a great match for him to marry his best friend…completely ignoring the nagging part of his mind that was picturing her legs.

 

 

“Okay, what are the terms of the contract?”

 

  
Long and elegant fingers lifted the parchment to Draco and Lucius began to tick off the finer points of the contract. “You will exclusively escort Astoria to any public events from now on. There is a provision for her dowry in its entirety to be returned to her if you were to abandon the betrothal, with a restitution of no less than 500,000 galleons if you prove to be adulterous at any point of this contract and a sum of 1 million galleons if found adulterous after the marriage is consummated. Astoria will move into the manor after her graduation from Hogwarts in two summers from now. The wedding will take place no more than 3 months after she moves to the manor. If the marriage is not consummated within 1 month of marriage, Astoria will pay a sum of 100 galleons for every week there after that she does not consummate the marriage. Astoria will be awarded the villa in Greece after the birth of your first child. Any additional children will be rewarded in a manner of Astoria’s choosing. If Astoria should be found adulterous at any time from the signing of this contract onward, she will forfeit her dowry in its entirety and pay you a restitution of 1 million galleons if found adulterous after the marriage is consummated,” Lucius droned on from memory as Draco followed along on the parchment.

 

 

Narcissa smiled to herself, pleased that her son was getting a witch of genteel manners and grace who was not only beautiful, but whose bloodline was impeccable. MUCH better suited to her Draco than that loud and uncouth creature, Pansy. Draco’s face remained impassive, the contract sounding standard enough. Reaching for the quill in its golden nib on the table before him, he signed his name and watched as the contract glowed golden to accept his signature next to Astoria’s own delicate signature. Handing the contract back to his father, he was now as good as a married man. The fact that his heart tightened painfully did not go unnoticed as brown eyes flashed in his mind.

********************

 

 

“Hermione, dear! How lovely to see you again,” Narcissa greeted her son’s friend with a polite hug. Out of all of Draco’s friends, Hermione was most dear to her not only as a fellow female, but also as a learned young lady who was a balancing influence for Draco. The petite brunette smiled prettily at the Malfoy matriarch and returned pleasantries. Narcissa began leading her to the massive library for the book Draco had left out for the witch, chuckling as he had done so. “I hear congratulations are in order, Madame Malfoy! Draco told me he finalized his contract with Astoria Greengrass. I assume that was your doing?” Hermione grinned mischievously, as they approached the beautiful gold trimmed doors that housed one of the finest libraries in all of Europe. She never failed to be awed by the grandness of it, even after seeing the Hogwarts library daily for the past seven years. Narcissa opened the doors with a flourish, enjoying the expression on the fellow scholars’ face. She herself held the same fascination for the written word and often found herself in the library for hours at a time, now that her social calendar had lightened up considerably as of late.

 

 

“Yes, well, I found Astoria’s presence much more tolerable than Miss Parkinson’s and if we will be in the same living space for the foreseeable future, I’d rather _not_ have to resort to silencing hexes to get thru my days,” the matron tried to hide her smirk, knowing Hermione felt the same way about that Pansy chit. Spotting the potions book Draco had left for her on one of the large tables, Hermione took it into her arms and smiled. “Yes, well, as someone who has to live in the same castle with Pansy _now_ , I can assure you that I’m not looking forward to seeing her mope and rage for the next six months until graduation. Close proximity, and all. Luckily for Astoria, she isn’t in the same dormitory and is quite safe from the impending death threats!”

 

 

The icy blonde made a small grimace, imagining the tantrums that pug faced girl will throw. “Well, dear, I don’t envy you in the slightest. Come, let us find Draco and his father. I’m sure they’re lurking about the study,” she floated towards the exit with the young witch in tow and down another corridor that was lined with Malfoy portraits.

 

 

“Ah, Narcissa! Who is this you’ve brought us?” a genteel male voice stopped their progress. Hermione turned to see a blonde young man in blue dress robes, at least 50 years old in her estimation, although wizard fashion hadn’t progressed much since then. The elder woman rolled her eyes comically at Hermione but smiled courteously to the portrait. “Good afternoon Abraxas. This is Miss Hermione Granger. She is a good friend of Draco and just came by for a visit and a book. Hermione, this is Draco’s grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy,” she gestured politely at the peering portrait.

 

 

Abraxas grinned charmingly back at them. “Ah, Granger? An offshoot of the Dagworth family I presume?” he asked, eyeing her pleasant features and fine robes. Hermione cleared her throat. “Yes, sir. The Australian Grangers to be more exact. My mother is of the Greek Krykos family,” she elaborated. Snape had taught her that the best lies are half-truths and the less you elaborate, the better. Her father’s family is actually from Australia, and her mother’s from Greece…. of course both were muggle surnames but sounded passable enough and no one would know a nobody pureblood family from foreign countries. As expected, Abraxas nodded in approval, pretending to know the families of which she spoke. “Greek, you say? I suppose with a name like ‘Hermione’, hmm? So have you come to sweep our Draco off his feet with your beauty and charm? You certainly have both in spades,” the portrait practically leered at her and Narcissa cleared her throat as Hermione blushed awkwardly. “Good day, Abraxas, we really mustn't keep Lucius and Draco waiting,” the cool blonde dismissed her randy father-in-law and gestured for her companion to keep walking with her.

 

 

As they reached yet another elaborate set of double doors, Hermione could hear the

soft murmuring of male voices before Narcissa knocked on the heavy and carved wood. “Enter,” Lucius answered and watched as his beautiful wife led in a charming brunette he had only seen once or twice before, but whose reputation preceded her. “Hermione! I was starting to think you’d given up on my offer,” Draco grinned widely at her, gently swirling the brandy in his hand before finishing it. Hermione pinked slightly, knowing she had been putting off coming ever since he owled her about his betrothal. The elder man moved closer to shake the witch’s hand. “Miss Granger, good to see you again. My wife tells me you are quite a boon to Slytherin House, what, by becoming the first Head Girl in decades from the dungeons? Congratulations, my dear,” Lucius nodded haughtily before finishing his own brandy. Hermione smiled politely and murmured her thanks.

 

 

“Well, Lucius, let us old folk leave the children to their own devices, shall we? I would love to see how my roses are faring in this dreadful snow,” Narcissa smiled at her son and Hermione before she sashayed out with her husband. As they left hearing distance, the wizard sighed heavily. Taking his strong arm with her own, Narcissa looked at his pained expression curiously.

 

 

“Yes dear?”

 

 

Lucius peered down at her and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “As if you didn’t already know,” he accused, frowning at her knowing smirk. She was much too wily for her own good, really. “Oh, Lucius, it’s just _money_ ,” the witch teased, leading them in the opposite direction her rose gardens. “Half a million pounds AND a dowry is NOT ‘ _just money’_ Narcissa! That boy better keep his hands off fluffy haired brunettes, I don’t care HOW many hormones he has to ignore!” Lucius seethed, ignoring the patronizing pat his wife was giving his tense arm. He had to eat his hat to see that pompous windbag Greengrass to secure that damned contract that _Narcissa_ insisted upon and he would be damned if that goat saw one sickle of Malfoy gold! He pursed his lips at the clucking sound next to him.

 

 

“Darling….the contract clearly states Draco violates the terms only if he ‘ _is FOUND to be adulterous’._ My Draco is much too smart for that...and even if he wasn’t, Hermione certainly is. I’m not sure if they even realize how they look at each other, let alone if they will act on it. Draco is a good boy, he will be very mindful of his obligations and will certainly have a care for Hermione’s reputation. Even if he can’t have her, someone will eventually ask for her and it wouldn’t do for them to be tied too closely together,” Narcissa wisely placated her brooding wizard. Lucius only grunted, not nearly as convinced of the safety of the chit’s virtue as his wife. “Right, because the first thoughts we always had in those dark broom closets were _obligation_ and _reputation_ ,” he sneered. Well, at least she had the good grace to blush.

******************************************

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudo's you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It would really make my day if you shot me a note on your thoughts on this story :D I will be posting regularly for the forseeable future and will announce an update on my tumblr, also vaderwasaslytherin :D


End file.
